gtafandomcom-20200222-history
9F
The Obey 9F is a two-door sports car in Grand Theft Auto V, offered in coupé and roadster form (the latter named the 9F Cabrio). Design This supercar's design is similar to the Audi R8 Coupé for the coupé form and Audi R8 Spyder for the roadster form. It features a sleek aerodynamic body typical to supercars. The front end of this car is dominated by the appearance of the aggressive front face, which is made up of four different air intakes, two in the central area and then one on either side. The main grille is located in the upper-central area of the bumper, its outer edges run parallel to the inner edge of the headlights and are trimmed with chrome. The Obey emblem is located just above the main central grille. The headlights are very curved and are in a two-step layout, with the inner step being less tall than the outer. This gives the headlights a look that strongly resemble those of the Lokus. The innermost edge of the headlights forms the basis for the bonnet/hood elevation lines which run to respective corners of the windscreen. The sides of the car are fairly simple, the upper areas are made from smooth lines and beginning from the front wheel-arch there is an impression into the main area of the body which eventually forms the gap for the engine's air intake just before the rear wheel-arch. There is a smaller air intake located beneath the main one, on the lower edge of the body. Similar to the Audi R8 Spyder upon which the car is based, the 9F Cabrio features black CFRP inserts for its main side air intakes. For the roadster, the area above the engine is dominated by two main bulges behind the seats and then in between these there is an elevated area with slatted vents to allow more air to access the engine. Just behind the front wheel-arch there are also six vertical chrome strips. The car features five spoke alloy wheels similar to the Ferrari 458 Italia The rear end of this car also draws visible inspiration from the Noble M600. The rear facet of this car is completely sloped. There are two circular lamps which are used as the taillights. Beneath the tail lights there are large bumper grilles, to allow more air to reach the engine. The license plate is mounted in between these two grilles. Beneath the license plate there is an impressed area that is low in height and central to the rear bumper. The exhaust tips are located in line with the edges of the central section of the rear bumper, the car features twin-tipped chrome exhaust tips. Performance This supercar appears to have very high performance, in terms of top speed and acceleration. One notable aspect of the car's performance is that it has a soft suspension setup which can be visibly seen by the compression of the body into the ground when transitioning from a negative gradient to level ground. This car features large, cross-drilled brake rotors which are coupled to red six piston brake calipers, mounted at the rear of each wheel. Overview Modifications 9F ;*Bumpers ;*Exhaust ;*Hood ;*Skirts ;*Spoiler ;*Turbo 9F Cabrio ;*Bumpers ;*Chassis ;*Exhaust ;*Hood ;*Skirts ;*Spoiler ;*Turbo Mission appearances *The 9F, along with a Rapid GT, are the two cars Simeon Yetarian assigns Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis to repossess in the mission Franklin and Lamar. Gallery 9F-Audi-R8-Spyder.jpg|Franklin driving a 9F. Nice_9Fand_Logo.jpg|A 9F in front of the De Santa residence during the trailer. 9F Cabrio.jpg|Stock 9F Cabrio Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $120,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Commonly encountered in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. Trivia *The name 9F is an obvious play on the name "R8", consisting of one letter and one number. *A white 9F has been seen, with a license plate that has "SA Exempt" written across the top of it, meaning that there are government-owned 9Fs. This license plate can also be found at Los Santos Customs. *The 9F features discreet CFRP extensions running along the bottom edge of the front bumper, sides and the rear bumper. *The 9F appears on the box art of GTA V, in the bottom right corner, which is the coupé version. *The 9F has three variants: **A roadster - the 9F Cabrio. **A coupé - the 9F. *The 9F Cabrio sounds more like a R8 4.2, but the normal 9F sounds more like a R8 5.2. *The 9F was owned by someone in the De Santa home in the beta, but was most likely Michael's and replaced by a Tailgater, which is also manufactured by Obey. It is also impossible that Amanda owned it, because her beta vehicle was a Sentinel XS, confirmed in the Game Informer Demo Sentinel, it is possible it was Tracey's but unlikely as an Issi is a different class of 3-door hatchback. *This is the shortest-named vehicle in the whole Grand Theft Auto series. *The default radio station of the 9F and 9F Cabrio is: **''GTA V:'' Radio Los Santos. *The name maybe a reference to the german tuner 9ff *When modified, it correctly resembles the Audi R8 GT. Navigation }} de:9F (V) es:9F fr:9F hu:9F pl:9F ru:9F Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey